I would say I've fallen for you but thats lame
by 897958769869859
Summary: the title doesnt really have much to do with the story, random takari fic oneshot


A/N Ok this isn't the kind of story I usually write and it's going to be pretty bad. Flames are accepted but not welcomed. This story is set in season 2 while they are battling the digimon emperor.

Nobody's POV

The digidestined where up on a ledge trying to fight off one of the digimon emperor's newest creations (it doesn't have a name) and they were loosing badly. Suddenly Kari slipped and fell over the ledge. TK grabbed her hands causing him to also fall over the ledge. Kari grabbed onto Tk's feet so he could hang on with both hands. TK tried to pull them both up but failed.

_He can't pull us up_ Kari thought _he can' hold on forever. This is all my fault but if I let go of him them he can save himself._ With that thought Kari let go of TK and started to fall. TK of course without a second thought let go of the ledge and started falling after her. Once he was in level with her TK flung Kari back up and over the ledge.

Tk's POV

_There now she's safe _I thought _that's all I can ask for. My only regret is that I never told her I loved her……… but maybe I still can._

Just as Kari was about to disappear from view I called out to her

"Kari I love you!"

Nobody's POV

Kari watched as TK fell out of sight just as he was about to disappear from view she heard "Kari I love you." Patamon flew down into the darkness after TK. Kari sank to her knees and started crying, all this time he had loved her and now it was too late to tell him she loved him to.

Yolie's POV

Kari broke down and started crying. I couldn't imagine the pain she must have been feeling right now. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I lost Davis forever. I put an arm around her to comfort her. I could hear here repeating "I love you to TK" between her sobs. Davis came near to try and comfort her but I gave him a 'come any closer and I will personally kill you' look, so he stayed where he was. Davis would just make everything worse.

Later

It's been four months since we lost TK. Everyone's stayed in the digital world since because we couldn't bear to tell everyone about it. Kari always says she's fine when I ask her but I know that's not true. Her eyes have lost their sparkle and I hear her mumbling every night having nightmares if she even sleeps at all. I snap back to reality as Davis called out to me.

"Hello? Yolie anyone home?"

"I'm here," I reply.

I noticed that we're standing in front of a restaurant. This was a lucky brake for us as we'd been eating nothing but berries for the past three days. We entered the restaurant and sat down at a table. A waiter came to take our order.

"What would you like?" he asked in a monotone with such little expression I was sure he was under the digimon emperor's control except I couldn't see a dark ring on him. The waiter walked over to where I assumed was the kitchen and told the cook "order up patamon" which the cook responded 'sure thing TK.' I heard Kari gasp beside me.

Kari's POV

I gasped. The waiter is TK, but why didn't he say hi to us? When the waiter came back with our food I asked to see if it was really him. "TK?"

"That's what Patamon told me,"

"So you don't remember?" I asked him.

"Remember what? I don't think I've met you before, wait a sec I'll ask Patamon. Patamon could you come out for a minute please."

"Sure thing TK," we heard from the kitchen. Then Patamon appeared. He looked very surprised to see us.

"How'd you guys find us?" he asked.

"Well we haven't been home since what happened," yolie explained glancing at me, she knew it still hurt o talk about it, "and we were hungry."

"Patamon who are these people?" TK asked I felt my heart start splitting he didn't remember us.

"Don't you remember us," I asked

"No" My heart split more; it was killing me to hear him say this. No one noticed except for yolie. She looked angry, really angry.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS YOU NUMB SKULL?!DON"T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS HURTING KARI!!!"

Tk suddenly looked different. He looked like he had before this whole thing had happened. All I heard was a barely audible 'Kari' before he fainted.

Nobodys POV (while Tk's fainted)

Patamon explained to everyone that TK had amnesia which is why he couldn't remember anyone when they arrived. Patamon tried to get him to remember but that only triggered his memories of patamon not anyone else. They had gone to see Genai but he said it would take some one very special to TK to bring back his memories. Kari had been that person. They heard a moan and everyone averted their gaze to TK. He had finally started to wake up.

TK's POV

Everything was black around me. I was falling into nothingness, the memory seemed familiar somehow but then I was feeling content happy even but now I just feel empty. Why would I feel content though lately all I've been feeling is empty as if my life has no meaning? Patamon kept telling me about these people and a world full of people like me, but I can't remember anything about it. The story he kept repeating was about a group of people who traveled into this world from another and are battling someone called the digimon emperor. I feel strange whenever he tells me that story as if I've heard it before back when my life had meaning. I always used to have hope but now it seems my world is in darkness, my light has gone. _Kari _Why is that name always in my head? Why does it sound so familiar? Why is it all I can think about? Maybe that was my life's meaning, my light. Maybe that's what I've been missing this whole time. I try to cry out to some one anyone to rescue me from this darkness, but all that emits from my mouth is a weak groan. I hear a voice "TK? TK? Are you ok?" The darkness was gone and the space around me was filled with light. That voice, that person that was Kari my light and my purpose. Memories flooded back into my head, memories of my friends and of our battles together, memories of my brother Matt but mostly memories of her, Kari, and of how much I loved her how I'd do anything to protect her and to make her happy and how much I had hurt her when I said I couldn't remember her. I had to see her again. "Kari?" I mumbled I slowly opened my eyes to see her kneeling over me a worried expression on her face the others were sitting back a bit to give me air.

She flung her arms around my neck saying "TK! I'm so glad you're ok I love you to and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"It's ok Kari I love you and could never be mad at you over something like that'

"Kari," I heard Davis say from behind us, "I've been thinking about what TK did for you and I'm sorry Kari but I don't think I could do the same, I want to break up." Everyone just stared at Davis like he was some sort of freak

"Davis you idiot your going out with me not Kari!" Yolie yelled while hitting him over the head with a rock. Now Yolie was the one being stared at like she was some sort of freak.

"You and Davis are going out?" asked Kari

'Well umm ………… well you see ummm yeah" Yolie's face was as red as a tomato.

"Yolie?" Davis asked "yes?" "Why were you embarrassed about going out with me?" Yolie paused for a second "because you're a weirdo,' Davis's expression dropped at this point "but you're my weirdo." Davis's goofy smile returned and he flung his arms around Yolie.

"Ok armidillomon I guess I owe you $5 now" everyone turned to face Cody, they had forgotten he was there.

"Umm…. Why?" everyone asked.

"Well armadillomon and I were betting to see which of you guys would get together and when, I said that TK and Kari would get together sometime but not tell anyone because otherwise Davis would go crazy. Then later Ken would turn good and he'd get together with yolie, Davis wouldn't get together with anyone from the team but he'd find someone later in life. Armadillomon said that Davis and Yolie would start going out and then TK and Kari would get together after a long hardship and that's when everyone would find out about Davis and Yolie."

"When did you make this bet?" Everyone was stunned.

"When TK came to our school," Everyone was really creped out by Cody's words. Then after a few minutes they got over the shock.

"What are we hanging around here for lets go home," Davis broke the silence. A portal was opened and everyone stepped through not being able to wait to see their families again.

A/N well this is my first try at a romance fic please review, flames are accepted but not welcomed I don't mind them but please don't send them unless you think this deserves it. Thanks guys. By the way after all the reviews saying they didn't like the authors notes I've taken them out.

Peace out

Demonfromthepast


End file.
